Workflow Management Systems (WFMS) are popular services implemented by businesses to automate processes. WFMS are generally used to automate manual processes. In some cases, WFMS have evolved into computerized and complex mechanisms that allow businesses to substantially streamline procedures or activities. The Workflow Management Coalition (WfMC) defines workflow as: “the automation of a business process, in whole or part, during which documents, information, or tasks are passed from one participant to another for action, according to a set of procedural rules.”
Conventional WFMS lack true interoperability. That is, a particular workflow system does not generally communicate or integrate well with other disparate workflow systems or other external services. Moreover, even if a robust workflow system is found it is usually proprietary and limited to a single enterprise and the systems and services available within that enterprise. WFMS which are considered partially interoperable are typically built on top of conventional electronic mail (email) systems and lack sophisticated control-flow and handling constructs of standard WFMS such as splits, joins, merges, waits, branches, etc.
Additionally, WFMS commonly gather information which indicates that a business decision has been made. Some of these decisions can be highly sensitive (e.g., salary related, purchase related, etc.) and may have the potential to dramatically impact the business if the privacy and secrecy of the decisions are not maintained in confidence within the business. Because of this, WFMS are often controlled via a centralized system where tight access controls and security can be monitored, managed, and enforced. But, the centralized approach also tends to dramatically decrease the WFMS interoperability and accessibility which makes the centralized approach less useful to a business that has a geographically dispersed and mobile workforce.
Therefore, improved distributed workflow techniques are desirable.